


tattooed on my mind

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan owns a Music Shop, Changbin invites Minho over, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dancer OC Haechan, Han | Han Jisung works in a Music Shop, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee know dislikes OC Haechan, M/M, Minho and Changbin don't talk at first, Minho has a crush on Changbin, Minho is too scared to ask Changbin out, Minho loves Changbin's tattoos, Minho lowkey stalks Changbin, Original Character Haechan, Original Character(s), Seo Changbin & Han | Han Jisung are colleagues, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a Little Shit, Seo Changbin works in a Music Shop, Tattooed Seo Changbin, more tags yet to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: It all happened when Hyunjin forced Minho with him towards the music store. The day Minho met the cute guy working at the store.He didn't know a lot about the other, except his name on his namecard. Changbin, a name he would never forget. Since then, Minho would always be there to look at the cute guy. Instead of looking through the music items.It was always calm inside the shop, yet he never made his presence known. Of course, Hyunjin told him a few times to ask the guy out. But Minho didn't know if the guy would even agree, so he never did.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Minho was at the store like usual, browsing through the music when Chan visited the store. He owned the store, but never really visited a lot. He trusted Changbin to take care of everything. Chan has seen Minho a few times as they considered each other friends. But Chan wasn't there for him. He wanted to talk to Changbin about something important. Chan always knew how hard Changbin worked for him. To help the younger out, he wanted to bring in someone else to occasionally run the store. This meant Changbin had more free days. Only Minho wasn't so happy with Chan's decision as he couldn't see Changbin as much anymore.

♡♡♡

The next day when Minho visited, he noticed someone else working at the store. He sighed, wanting to leave until the new guy walked towards him. "Hi. Are you Minho? Chan hyung told me you were always in the store." The new guy said as Minho nodded, looking at his name tag. Jisung. "That's right. I had no idea Chan knew I was." Minho said as he followed Jisung towards the counter. He didn't know what was going on. "Chan hyung wanted me to give you this special card to get a percentage off all." Jisung said as he stood behind the counter to make it. "Why didn't he ask Changbin? The other guy?" Minho asked, wondering if Chan knew he wasn't going to talk to Changbin. Though, he thought the older could tell Minho was interested in the cute guy. "I was wondering that too! If you want, I can pretend I forgot and ask Changbin to give you the card?" Jisung asked as Minho nodded, before he even thought it true. Of course, he wanted to eventually get to know everything about Changbin. He only didn't know if he was ready yet.

♡♡♡

The next day, Changbin was at work again. Minho didn't know if he should walk up to him or not. He wondered if Jisung even told Changbin about the card. Hyunjin followed inside, rolling his eyes as he pushed Minho towards the counter. When the older one told his friend about Jisung, the card as well as Changbin, Hyunjin knew he had to join Minho towards the shop.

"Good luck." Hyunjin smiled as Minho carefully walked towards the counter. Changbin looked up from the computer, giving Minho the typical costumer smile. Minho felt weak in the knees, hoping the younger would smile at him more. Especially since his smile wasn't faked. "Are you the one Jisung told me about? The one for the card?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded. He tried opening his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He couldn't believe how pretty the younger was from up close. Hyunjin enjoyed seeing Minho act this way. The older would normally be quite talkative, yet Changbin had this effect on him. "I'm sure Jisung already told you, but Chan hyung wants you to have a special card to get a percentage of when you buy something." Changbin explained, taking a pen as he wrote a few things down. He cared a lot about administration, so he had to teach Jisung a lot. "Your friend can use it too if he wants to. Especially since you haven't really been buying thins." Changbin let out a chuckle while Minho blushed at the comment. The younger did notice him in the shop. "Each time, you'll get 5% off. It's not a lot, but it's at least something." Changbin explained, taking the card from the drawer. "You should buy something, so I can test it out." The younger said, giving the other his card. "Thank you." Minho said as Changbin smiled, going back to his administration when the older made his way towards Hyunjin.

"I-I have to buy something." Minho explained, rolling his eyes when Hyunjin chuckled. The older was completely flustered. It would be a miracle if Changbin didn't notice. Eventually, Minho found an album he really liked as he walked back towards the counter. Changbin looked up from his administration book, smiling at Minho. "Did you find anything you want?" He asked as Minho nodded, putting the album as well as the card on the table. "I believe this is the furst time you brought something." Changbin chuckled, scanning the barcode and taking off the security button. Minho stared at Changbin, eventually brought back to reality when Changbin scanned the card. Minho quickly gave Changbin the money as the younger gave some change back. "I'll see you tomorrow." Changbin smiled, knowing Minho would always come by the store. Minho nodded, leaving the store with Hyunjin who teased him for his crush on Changbin.

♡♡♡

Minho went out with Hyunjin for pizza at the pizzeria nearby the music shop. Changbin wasn't at work that day, so Minho didn't want to be there the whole time. Hyunjin however did as he talked to Jisung a few times. As usual, Hyunjin was the typical flirt and found his ways to charm Jisung. Minho was jealous when it came to this. He just wanted to be able to do the same thing with Changbin, but he didn't want to scare the younger away.

"Hyung, do you think Changbin secretly has tattoos?" Hyunjin asked as he looked at the guy who was ordering some pizza. Minho looked at the person Hyunjin was looking at and shrugged. It wasn't something you saw very often. Of course, Minho would always see someone with a few tattoos when he left his apartment. But not once did he see anyone with two full arm sleeve tattoos. "At least not so many. Maybe one no one has ever seen." The older explained as the younger one chuckled. "Maybe one day you will be the first one to see." Hyunjin laughed as he loomed back at the guy who got his order. When he left, Minho was a blushing mess while Hyunjin was in shock. None of them expected that the tattoos belonged to Changbin.

♡♡♡

The next day, when Minho was back at the store. He carefully stared at Changbin, the memory of the day before still lingering on in his mind. Minho always noticed Changbin would wear something long sleeves, yet he didn't know why. He still didn't understand why the younger one felt the need to cover his tattoos. When Changbin looked up from his papers, he looked straight at Minho. Their eyes locked as he smiled at the older. Minho quickly looked away, flustered by the thought of being caught. He really should talk to Changbin again. Actually get to know him, instead of buying things.

When Minho wanted to walk towards the counter, he noticed Changbin wasn't there. That was weird. "Are you finding the thing you're looking for?" Minho turned around to look at Changbin who toom him by surprise when he spoke up. The older nodded, unsure what to tell Changbin. Should he mention the tattoos? "I'm a big fan of these albums." Changbin said, picking out a few as he gave it to Minho. "Thank you." Minho looked at the albums as Changbin took them back. He put them back in the right place. "I have them at home. If you want, you could always come over to listen. You should never buy something you don't know if you like it or not." The younger one smiled. Minho nodded and before he realized, he was giving Changbin his phone number as the younger gave him his digits. Changbin went back to the counter, smiling at himself. Minho quickly left the store, making his way towards Hyunjin to tell him what happened.

♡♡♡

A few days later, Minho found himself standing in front of Changbin's apartment. Changbin was the one who reached out first. Minho was dressed quite casually, yet Hyunjin wanted to spice up the outfit. Instead of normal jeans, the older was wearing ripped skinny jeans with an almost cropped tshirt on top. Minho took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He wouldn't be able to run away now.

When Changbin opened the door, Minho looked at the younger in shock. The tattoos were even more beautiful from up close. "I was hoping you would come." Changbin said as Minho followed inside the apartment. He looked at the clean and elegant room, with a few Changbin specific things inside. "Take a seat. Do you want something to drink? I have some great wine." Changbin said, disappearing inside the kitchen before Minho could even answer. The older needed the wine, it would make him feel a lot more comfortable. At the moment, he couldn't really focus. He never expected to get invited inside the younger's home.

Changbin came back with two glasses of wine, putting them down on the coffee table. "Music to me is a lot more enjoyable with something to drink." Changbin said as Minho nodded. He didn't really know what to say. "I like your tattoos..." The older said as the younger smiled, looking at them briefly. "They're amazing, aren't they? I started putting them quite early, so now I have a whole collection." Changbin explained as Minho smiled, staring at them a bit too long. "I guess you didn't expect seeing them on me." The younger one chuckled. Could Changbin read minds? "Why are you hiding them when you're working? Doesn't Chan hyung allow tattoos?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled, shaking his head. He took a sip from his wine, before focusing back on his conversation with Minho. "Before I worked at the music shop, I worked in this bookstore. They were quite strict when it comes to tattoos, so I had to hide them there. Since then, I always cover them when I'm at work." Changbin explained as Minho nodded, looking at the younger who got up from the couch.

Changbin walked towards his stereo, picking out an album to play. He smiled as the first song started to play, before taking his seat next to the younger again. "I have tattoos in other places as well, but they're less visible. Maybe I'll show them to you one day." The younger one said, sighing happily while he enjoyed the music. Minho didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could say. "They're really pretty." Minho said as Changbin chuckled.

♡♡♡

Minho had been listening to two albums at Changbin's place. He quite enjoyed listening to Changbin talk. His voice calmed him. "Will I see you tomorrow again? You can buy the albums tomorrow." Changbin said, getting up from his seat to put the glasses away. Minho nodded, sighing as he hoped to spend more time with Changbin. Though they weren't really friends. "If you want, I can order takeaway for the both of us." Changbin walked back inside the lounge as Minho chuckled and nodded. It really was like the younger could read his mind. "I'll order pizza then." Changbin said, leaving Minho alone again to call the pizzeria near the music shop. Minho smiled, remembering the day he and Hyunjin saw Changbin's tattoo for the first time.

Eventually Changbin came back with new glasses of wine as well as the bottle. "You'll get me drunk." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, sitting back down while they waited for the pizzas to arrive. Once they had their food, they talked about their favourite food.

A little while later, Minho was starting to feel the alcohol's effect on him. Luckily, it made him more open and less nervous to talk to Changbin. "I was wondering..." The younger looked at the older who nodded, a little more nervous again. "Is your friend single?" The younger asked, noticing the older looked sad and disappointed. "Because I think Jisung likes him." Changbin said as Minho sighed heavily. He was getting afraid the younger liked Hyunjin instead. "He's single." Minho said as Changbin nodded, sipping from his wine. "I'll tell Jisung then." The younger one said, putting down the glass.

Minho was once again staring at the tattoos, he really loved them. Well, he loved how pretty they looked on Changbin's biceps. "Which one is your favourite?" Changbin asked as Minho looked up again, blushing softly. Luckily the younger wouldn't be able to tell he was because of the wine. "All... I can't really choose. Did they hurt when you got them?" The older asked as the other one chuckled softly. "The first few, but I quickly got used to it." Changbin explained, reaching for Minho's hand to guide his fingers along his tattoos. "Where are the other tattoos?" "I'll show you some time later." The younger chuckled, leaning in carefully before guiding the older's lips towards his own.

Changbin always knew Minho wasn't in the shop every day for the music. No one would daily go to a store to not buy anything. Minho froze in place at first. He didn't expect Changbin to kiss him like that. He closed his eyes as the younger chased his lips. They both were a little tipsy, but sober enough to want this. "You can always tell your friend you kissed me." Changbin said as Minho blushed even more. Changbin always knew Minho liked him and Hyunjin teased him for it. Before Minho could answer, Changbin kissed him again while pulling the older closer. He chuckled against the older's lips. Changbin knew Minho wanted this for a long time. And they would share this moment for the rest of the night.

♡♡♡

A few days later, Minho went back towards the music store. When Changbin saw him, he quickly closed the shop as he wanted to spend a break with Minho. "Your sleeves are out." Minho noticed as Changbin chuckled, bringing the older towards the counter. After he and Minho talked about his tattoos, Changbin realized there was nothing wrong with showing his tattoos. "It's a shame not to show them off." The younger said, letting the older stand between him and the counter. "Chan hyung would hate me for closing the store." Changbin chuckled, pressing their lips together while Minho rested his hands on the younger's waist. Minho still couldn't believe this was happening, but he was happy it was. "I think you should guess the other places the rest of my tattoos are." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. He really wanted to know where the other tattoos were, but he wanted to be surprised when Changbin finally showed them. "Another time." The older said as the younger one nodded, kissing the other's cheek before he opened the shop again.

Chan arrived immediately when Changbin opened the store again, glaring at the younger. "I hope you don't always do this." Chan sighed, walking inside when he noticed Minho near the counter. "Hyung, you know you can trust me." The younger one said, walking back towards the counter as he took out the folder for Chan to look at. "I still need to write some things from today in there." Changbin explained as Minho looked at the two work, wondering if he should leave or not. "What were you doing?" Chan asked as he looked at Minho who blushed, while Changbin let out a chuckle. The older knew something was happening between them when he saw Minho inside the store. "I was about to ask Minho to go on a date." Changbin said as Minho nodded, taking the opportunity to kiss the younger first. Changbin stared at Minho leaving while Chan tried to bring him back to reality. "You two finally ended up together." Chan said as Changbin nodded and smiled. He always wanted to talk to Minho, but he was waiting for the older to take the first step.

♡♡♡

Minho told Hyunjin everything about his many dates with Changbin. He even mentioned Changbin had more tattoos than on his arms. Only he didn't tell Hyunjin where, because he wanted it to be a secret. He could still remember when Changbin showed him. The younger wanted the older to spend the night. It's when Minho saw another tattoo on Changbin's chest, at the right side. Minho wanted to trace the ink the whole night, only he fell asleep with his head on the younger's chest.

"I'm so glad you're finally together." Hyunjin said as Minho nodded and smiled, looking at his phone as Changbin messaged him. Hyunjin looked over Minho's shoulder. "Oh? He wants to get another tattoo?" The younger said as the older one rolled his eyes, replying to Changbin who immediately messaged back. Minho smiled when he read Changbin wanted to bring him along. "So many people from the dance school will be so jealous! They all want a boyfriend with tattoos." Hyunjin said as Minho nodded, sighing while remembering the others. They didn't like Minho at all and they were never interested in Changbin whenever they were at the music store. "I'll ask if Changbin wants to pick me up after dance class before we go for his tattoo." Minho said, looking at Hyunjin who laughed. It would be the perfect way to show the others how lucky the older was.

♡♡♡

"I can't believe you're actually dating the guy from the music shop. He seems so boring, Minho." Haechan said as Minho rolled his eyes while they made their way to the entrance of the building. Changbin was outside on his phone, his back turned towards him. "It's my lucky day. Not only do I get to see your boring boyfriend with you, there's a guy waiting for my number." Haechan said as Minho rolled his eyes. He didn't really understand why the older was so interested with guys with tattoos.

Changbin looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Minho. He kissed the older's cheek, wondering why this other guy was staring at them in surprise. "I really wish we could stay to talk, but Changbin is getting a new tattoo." Minho said, bidding his goodbye to a shocked Haechan.

Changbin chuckled at his boyfriend's behaviour. "Is he annoying?" "He called you boring yet wanted to give you his number because of your tattoos." Minho explained, clinging onto Changbin's arm while their fingers were intertwined. "I would have deleted his number." The younger one said as the older chuckled while they made their way towards the tattoo parlor. "Have you thought of a place to put it?" Minho asked as he quickly checked his phone when Haechan messaged him. "Behind my ear, actually. So it's going to be really small." Changbin explained as they walked inside, while the younger told the tattoo artist about what he wanted.

They had to wait for the artist to draw the tattoo before Changbin could get it. Minho felt nervous as he never joined anyone getting a tattoo. It was like he was getting one. Eventually, Minho was looking at how Changbin wasn't flinching when the tattoo artist put the tattoo. "Maybe you should get one." Changbin said, looking at Minho who quickly shook his head. Minho was a fan of tattoos, only he didn't like the thought of getting one himself. "One day." Changbin chuckled when the tattoo artist finished the tattoo. "Do you love it, hyung?" The younger one asked as the older looked at the tattoo in awe. It was a simplistic tattoo, the outline of a crown. Although it was small, Minho was in love with it. "I love it a lot." Minho smiled as he kissed Changbin's cheek while they left the parlor.

♡♡♡

Minho eventually found out where else Changbin got a tattoo. Hyunjin wanted to know everything about it. "How did you find out?" The younger one asked as the older got flustered. They had spend a few nights together already. Yet last night, Changbin secretly joined Minho inside the shower. Nothing happened between them, but Changbin showed Minho the tattoo he had on his inner thigh. "It's a really pretty tattoo. I'm quite lucky." The older one said as Hyunjin chuckled and nodded. "You can definitely make Haechan jealous too. He keeps talking about you and Changbin.' Hyunjin said as Minho chuckled, following the younger out of the dance school.

Changbin was waiting for Minho, but Haechan wanted to talk to him. He didn't know why, until the older touched his arm and traced the tattoos. Changbin tried pushing him away, but instead Haechan kissed him. The younger pushed him away, immediately looking at his boyfriend. "Why do you always try to steal someone's boyfriend?" Hyunjin sighed as he took Haechan away before Minho could do something. Changbin was scared Minho would yell at him for kissing someone else, instead the older kissed him passionately. Of course Minho was jealous of Haechan, but he trusted Changbin. "Let's go to my place." Minho told Changbin who nodded and looked at Haechan. He wasn't happy with what happened. He hoped Minho would be mad at Changbin. "Okay... I want to take a shower with you. Like last night." Minho said as Changbin pulled the older with him.

♡♡♡

After the shower, Minho cuddled with Changbin in the couch. They hadn't talked about what happened with Haechan, but they knew they had to. "I thought he wanted to be friendly." Changbin said, looking at Minho who sighed. "Hyung, I would never kiss someone else. I'm with you." The younger one said as the older smiled, looking at his boyfriend. He linked their fingers together. "I know. Haechan is just so jealous because he doesn't have the perfect boyfriend. He never will. No one is more handsome and more kind than you are." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, leaning in to kiss the older. "Is that why you waited so long to talk to me?" The younger one asked, giggling while the older tried hitting his arm. "Don't feed your ego right now." Minho said as Changbin smiled, letting his boyfriend cuddle again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the concept of this fic. But I didn't know how to write it ;-; So I hope you enjoyed reading this 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments ^-^

Changbin had been acting strange for a couple of days, confusing Minho. Whenever Minho brought it up and asked if Changbin was okay, the younger said he was. Though the older could hear his boyfriend was lying. "Are you sure he's not just tired?" Hyunjin asked, giving Minho his bottle of water. They had been practicing a choreography together and decided to take a break. "From working in a music shop? A shop that's never busy?" The older one asked as the younger sighed. He only wanted to reassure his friend everything was fine. Jisung never even mentioned anything about Changbin acting strange. Maybe he wasn't even at all.   
  
They decided to stop dance practice, making their way to the pizzeria. They were hungry and Minho was in need of some pizza.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho had noticed Changbin had been staring at his tattoo he got on his chest. The older always knew it was the younger's favourite, but he didn't know why. "Is everything okay?" Minho asked as Changbin looked at his boyfriend through the mirror and nodded. He smiled when the older wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything." Minho said, hoping Changbin would finally tell him what's been on his mind. "It's really nothing, Min." Changbin said as Minho sighed, pulling away. He hated how the younger would hide things from him. That wasn't what a relationship should be.   
  
"I need to go. I have dance practice." Minho said, wanting to leave but Changbin stopped him. "Will I see you in the shop today?" Changbin asked as Minho sighed, looking at his boyfriend. "I don't know. I might hang out with Hyunjin after practice." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, pressing a hasty kiss against the older's cheek. He sighed as Minho left. He wanted to tell the older what was on his mind, but he knew his boyfriend would run away before he even could explain.   
  


♡♡♡

  
When Minho wanted to spend some time with Changbin, the latter one said he couldn't. He was busy with something, but didn't want to tell Minho. This made Minho nervous and scared. Changbin was definitely hiding something. "Trouble in paradise?" Haechan asked as Minho looked up at him, noticing the grin on the other's face. Minho didn't want to head to dance practice, but Hyunjin convinced him. It could help him get his mind away from Changbin for a while. "Nothing is wrong. You just need to focus on your own troubles." Minho said, walking towards his bag to see if Changbin messaged him. Which he did.   
  


**changbin:** I got back home just now  
 **changbin:** We can have dinner together after your dance practice

 **minho:** Where did you go?

 **changbin:** Hyung...

 **minho:** Then I dont want to have dinner with you

 **changbin:** I just can't tell you Min   
  
Minho put his phone away, walking back towards Hyunjin. The latter could tell things weren't going well. "He's hiding something." Minho said as Hyunjin sighed, wondering if Jisung knew what was going on. "Do you think he's been seeing someone else?" The younger one asked as the older shook his head, even though he wasn't sure anymore. Changbin always said he wouldn't kiss anyone else, that Minho was the one for him. But if that truly was the case, Changbin could at least tell him why he had been acting strange.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho was back at Changbin's appartment, after avoiding him for a few days. He didn't really want to lose Changbin. He didn't want Changbin to think they were over when they weren't. Minho walked inside the lounge, noticing Changbin was looking at a drawing on his phone. It was the tattoo the younger one had on his chest. "Did someone draw that for you?" Minho asked as Changbin looked up and nodded. He put his phone away, wrapping his arm around the older's shoulders. "Whoever did is really talented." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle. He knew this could be the moment to tell Minho what's wrong. But he was scared to lose him.   
  
"Yeah... My ex drew it." Changbin mumbled as he felt Minho move around. He shouldn't have said it. "Oh... Why did you never tell me your favourite tattoo is one who your ex made?" Minho asked as Changbin sighed. This shouldn't be happening. "It wasn't important, hyung." "It is important! You have a tattoo that keeps reminding you of your ex." Minho said as Changbin sighed, watching how the older got up from the couch.

"I can't get rid of it, Min. I miss him." The younger one said, realizing he messed up as the older was tearing up. "Isn't this fun? My boyfriend just told me he still misses his ex!" Minho rolled his eyes, leaving Changbin alond inside his apartment. He knew he shouldn't have told Minho about the tattoo. He didn't want to lose Minho the same way he lost his ex.

 **changbin:** i had a fight with minho

 **jisung:** what happened?

 **changbin:** he knows my chest tattoo is from my ex  
 **changbin:** i couldn't explain anything to him

 **jisung:** hyunjin just got a text  
 **jisung:** minho got home so you dont have to worry about him

 **changbin:** thanks

 **jisung:** hyunjin is mad at you  
 **jisung:** if it's okay, I'll explain him everything

 **changbin:** please do :(

♡♡♡

  
As soon as Hyunjin heard Minho had a fight with Changbin over an ex. He was mad at Changbin at first, until Jisung explained what happened a few years back. "He's playing with my heart, Hyun." Minho sighed, immediately telling Hyunjin what happened a few minutes ago. About his fight with Changbin. "I've liked him for so long. I thought I found the perfect boyfriend." Minho said as Hyunjin gave the older a glass of water.   
  
He wanted to tell Minho the truth, but he knew it wasn't his place. He only needed to make sure Changbin could explain everything, before they broke up. "You're not going to give up on him so quickly right, hyung?" Hyunjin asked as Minho sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Changbin, but he was afraid Changbin would leave him for his ex.   
  
"I just think you should talk to him about it. You literally ran away before he could talk to you about it." Hyunjin explained as Minho glared at him. He knew the younger well enough to notice when he knew more. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "Jisung might have told me something." The younger one said, leaving the older alone. Minho knew he had to talk to Changbin, but he needed time.

  
♡♡♡

  
When Changbin didn't stop calling Minho to talk, Minho gave in and headed over towards Changbin's apartment. He was angry at Changbin for being in a relationship with him when he was missing his ex. "Thank you for coming." The younger one smiled, pressing a kiss against the older's cheek even though he was trying to avoid it. "I'm only here because you're not leaving me alone." Minho said, taking a seat on the couch as Changbin sighed. "I need time alone. You really hurt me." Minho said as Changbin nodded, looking at the older.   
  
"I shouldn't have told you I was missing my ex..." "You shouldn't be missing your ex when you have a boyfriend." Minho said as Changbin sighed, reaching for the older's hand but the older moved further away. "I want to be with you, Min. Only you." Changbin said as Minho shook his head. If that was the case, Minho knew Changbin wouldn't be missing an ex. Minho didn't even miss his exes, even the ones whom he had a mutual break up with.   
  
"How do I know you wouldn't go back to him?" "Because... We had this big argument one night. And while he was driving back home, he crashed his car." Changbin mumbled. It had been a while since he actually said it out loud. He still couldn't believe it happened. "Y-You mean..." "He got killed instantly." The younger one said as the older moved closer again. He reached for the younger's hand to hold, calmimg Changbin down immediately. "I'm sorry..." "It's fine... I just kept blaming myself for what happened. I shouldn't have let him leave angry." Changbin explained as he looked up at Minho who smiled. He felt bad. "I still miss him, but I moved on from him. Because I met you." The younger one said as the older chuckled, pressing their lips together into a kiss. "I love you, hyung." The younger one whispered as the older kissed his boyfriend again. "I love you too..."   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho impatiently waited for Changbin who was getting a tattoo changed. The older didn't know which one as the younger wanted to surprise him. Though Minho never expected to be waiting for over an hour before Changbin let him see the changed tattoo. Minho chuckled when he realized Changbin made the tattoo artist add wings on the tattoo design his ex drew.   
  
Though he quickly noticed another tattoo had been placed, closer towards his heart. It was one of a cat and a bunny. "Do you like them?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, watching how the tattoo artist protected the tattoos before the younger could put on his shirt again. "I think I changed my mind on what my favourite tattoo is." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, kissing the younger's cheek before holding his hand. They left the tattoo parlor, walking their way back towards Changbin's apartment.   
  
Minho would love to trace his fingers on Changbin's new tattoo, but it still needed to be protected. "You can still trace my sleeve tattoos." Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss against Minho's cheek. He loved the way Minho would admire his tattoos. Of course he was used to be people staring at his tattoos, but it was different with Minho. The older truly loved the ink on his boyfriend's skin. Minho loved Changbin.


End file.
